Dumbledore's OTP
by PheonixFeather10
Summary: When Dumbledore gives his suggestions for the head boy and girl, all of the teachers agree to Lily Evans. But how do they take the headmaster's suggestion for head boy? A oneshot on why the head boy and girl were really chosen.


_The Potterverse does not belong to me; it belongs to the magnificent JK Rowling. All rights to her._

* * *

The entire teaching department of Hogwarts were sitting around a table in the Great Hall. They were there to decide who the prefects and heads for the year would be, and none of them were looking forward to the tedious task.

"Right, Dumbledore, we're all here. Let's begin the meeting," said Minerva, putting her hands together and leaning forward.

"Very well, what do people have in mind for the heads?" asked the headmaster.

"I want Casper Dimfeather as the prefect for Ravenclaw," said Carmen Whistle, the head of Ravenclaw house.

Similarly, the other professors voiced their choices, and Filch wrote their names on a floating board. Then there was a silence as everyone looked expectantly at Dumbledore. The headmaster nodded. "It all seems just fine to me," he said.

Silvanus Kettleburn stared. "Are you joking, Albus? You have hundreds of objections to everything every year and now you're just fine?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course I'm fine with your suggestions, why wouldn't I be?"

There was an awkward silence. Dumbledore twiddled his thumbs, and Minerva cleared her throat. "Right – ahem – let's move onto picking the head boy and girl. Does anyone have any suggestions that..."

"I have been thinking about this and have come up with a perfectly splendid idea," interrupted Dumbledore. "The head girl should most definitely be Lily Evans."

There was a general nod of agreement. "She is a lovely girl, very lively and funny," said Horace Slughorn, head of the Slytherins.

"She is a hard worker in all of her classes, and a natural leader," nodded Minerva.

"Miss Evans is a very nice girl, and will suit the role perfectly," said Michael Dumbforth, the head of Hufflepuff.

"As far as Gryffindors go she is an acceptable one," said Carmen Whistle. "But I would like to put forward Celius Duffle for the position of headboy. He is my best student and a great asset to the house of Ravenclaw."

"I was thinking more along the lines of Sam Tinder," said Horace Slughorn. "He has, you have to admit, beaten Mr Duffle in almost all of his exams."

"Only just," grumbled Carmen.

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly. "Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of – ahem – James Potter."

There was a stunned silence. Then, "You have got to be joking."

"He's nothing but a troublemaker."

"He is a lazy student."

"Another Gryffindor? That makes the tenth year in a row Slytherin hasn't gotten a head."

"A terrible suggestion."

"He's nothing but a flirt."

"Oh, come now!" protested Dumbledore. "You know how he and Evans would be a perfect match. Where's your common sense? This might be the only chance we have at bringing the two of them together!"

"He has got a point," said Poppy Pomfrey.

"Nonsense," snorted Horace. "That Potter boy will do nothing but cause trouble."

"He'll use the chance to play up in all his classes – more than he does already!" said Carmen.

"Don't be silly, I'm sure he'll rise to the challenge!" said Dumbledore.

Minerva rapped her knuckles sharply on the table, and everyone stopped talking. "Dumbledore," she said, "Don't you think that it's a tad suggestive if we make those two heads? I mean, the entire school are pairing them already. And what will the parents think?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Minerva," he said kindly, "When has what the parents think of my decisions ever stopped me making them?"

Minerva had to admit that it hadn't.

"But this is ridiculous," scoffed Carmen. "Evans' has already denied Potter's affections time and time again, and making them heads isn't going to change that."

"Do you really not think that they are not perfect for each other?" smiled Dumbledore.

Carmen blushed a little and mumbled something.

"There you are, you see? We can't let this chance go. We must take it while we can. As I said, this might be our last chance we will ever have to get them together."

"I suppose that it is," said Michael Dumbforth.

"And Potter does have a kind heart, under all his pride," said Minerva, thinking of Remus Lupin.

"It may be the making of him," said Poppy Pomfrey.

Carmen sighed. "All in favour, say aye, I suppose," she said wearily.

There came a loud chorus of ayes, and James Potter was voted in as the headboy of the year.

Dumbledore smiled smugly. All had gone just as he had planned.

He couldn't wait for the wedding.

* * *

 _I don't really know what this was as I wrote it really late at night, but hopefully it made some sort of sense! Do please let me know what you think of it!  
And please excuse me if you think I made a mistake with some of the teachers; I had to make up some names, but hopefully I didn't stray to far from canon :)_


End file.
